Spam
Spam is common on the Sporum, much like in most places across this vast land we call the Internet. Sometimes people think someone will be a spammer before they even get a chance and spam their "Hello I'm New" threads. This has caused many people to leave almost right after they arrive. Those who do almost nothing but spam are called spammers and are the subject of much hatred, while regular members who spam occasionally are usually ignored. Many people who are otherwise not spammers have been seen spamming in "Hello I'm New" threads, which confuses those who do not spam at all. Different Types of Spam In the history of the sporum, there have been multiple different types of spam. Be it mass picture spamming, or giant text, there are tons of different spam techniques, although most aren't very effective or creative. 'Giant Text Spam' Pioneered by Flying_Ego (STUPIDOO alt), giant text was what a few spammers did. It basically putting a stupid message like "lol" into size 9^300 or better. It doesn't often do much, but it can be a bit irritating. Posts made betweem to of this massively sized ones will be just about inpossible to find. Recently, forum coding was changed so things above size 9999 appear as infinitely small. This has put an end to most large text spam. The record for huge text has to go to KMS8isback, who used a number with uncountably large numbers of digits (estimated to be between 500 and 10,000). 'Mass Picture Spam' 'Mass picture spam' is when a spammer posts a picture over and over again until it creates a huge void of the same picture (maybe up to 1000 copies of it). It has the same effect as giant text spam, and is only a tad more irritating. 'Mass Topic Spam' This is when a spammer makes a stupid, dull, uninteresting, and/or simple topic and keeps re-posting it in a single subforum. This gets annoying as it not only clogs up the specific subforum with these topics, but Recent Topics as well (and because recent topics displays more, there can be a full page of the same thread in a worse enough attack). 'Well-Thought-Out Spam' This is perhaps the most irritating type of spam on the forums. Pioneered by RPtroll, it comes in many forms on the Spore Forum. In most cases, it is annoying because it remains within the rules for the most part - rather than dull, overt spam, this tries to pose as a legitimate thread while making annoyance and anger rise from within its readers. RPtroll's own method of using this was for Boss Ape - a so-called legendary creature which could destroy 99 Grox and Chuck Norris in a fight. In addition, he kept on forcing his opinion onto the Sporum that combat creations were better than story creations, and even saw Rebecca1208 as a "newb." GreenH43ball and CaptainOomp also use this method, hating any people with a disability or religion for the former, and posing as an alien and showing disregard for humanity, only caring about humanity's achievements for the latter. It can also be argued that valevaly and Giaga did this, but they are now coherent Sporumers. Category:Pages needing work Category:Spammers